Sanctuary
by MODdenial
Summary: Noodle had made a mistake. Now she must get away from her home where she was raised and nutured. Her only sanctuary.
1. Departure

**Sanctuary**

_What the Hell?_

_Russell-sama, stop!_

_You're a dead man, dullard!_

_Noodle, you need to get out now!_

_No! I'm staying!_

_Get back 'ere Faceache!_

_Leave the place now, Noods! Here._

_Nani?_

_These are some things to help you along the way. Don't lose it, whatever you do._

_But koibito, Aishiteru!_

_Aishiteru Noodle, but you'll be at the center of the pain. I'll be Ok. I promise._

_*kiss*_

_Don't let 'er get away! *cocks gun*_

_GO! NOW!_

_._

_BOOM!_

_Pant, Pant, I've got…to get…away. Russell is upset, 2D is probably going to die, and Murdoc is coming after me with his Jeep. I messed up bad. I…no longer…belong in…their love._

CRASH! BOOM!

"You ain't going nowhere girl, UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

Noodle had to get away. She ran all around Kong looking for ways to get out of the building. Murdoc was on her tail, destroying everything inside Kong. Every time Noodle thought she was safe, Murdoc would find her and chase her around with his Jeep. "RUNNING'S ONLY GONNA MAKE IT WORSE, GIRLIE! JUST GIVE ME WHAT I ASKED AND I WON'T RUN YEW OVER!" It was no use. Either she gave him what he wanted or get hit by his car. She knew what he was so thirsty for but she already gave her treasure to the man she loved and did not want to give it to anyone else. She could jump through the glass and fall on the hill or else find someone to hide. But hiding got her nowhere but caught. She kept running until she found herself in a corner with a hungry Murdoc in front of her. "Well, well, well...looks like you got nowhere to run now, girlie. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You give what I want or I kill you. Just give me the thing I want and we'll forget everything ever happened. Noodle's heart had risen to her ears. There was no way out of this one-

"HEY MURDICK DICKALS!" The bassist turned around across the room to see a very frightened 2D "Heheheheheh. You must be hungry for punishment after all. I knew you got dropped on the head, faceache, but I didn't think you be this stupid." Murdoc stomped over to 2D, hand clenched ready for the beating of a lifetime but 2D lifted a bottle of rum. Murdoc's eyes instantly dilated. "OhmySatan. You found it, dullard." 2D winked at Noodle. Thankfully, Murdoc didn't see it. "Where'd you find it?" Murdoc took a swig and instantly spat it out. 2D smiled deviously "In meh own toilet" and kicked Murdoc in his chocolates. He then ran over to Noodle hugged her. He then took her to the main door and gave a small piece of paper with a few letters of kanji written in them. 2D then grabbed Noodle and jumped through the glass, back first, falling on the ground below. Noodle immediately got up, screaming. 2D whispered "T's okay love, go. I'll be fine." She kissed his lips and whispered "Aishiteru" before running off.

Noodle had made a mistake. She had made a terrible, horrible, stupid mistake and it wouldn't be surprising if they never allowed her back into Kong Studios. Two things are on her mind right now: The safety of her love, 2D and her own safety. If she went back, she would've received the brunt of the punishment 2D was receiving right now. If she kept running, she would've run too far to turn back. She didn't want to leave the family that had nurtured had cared for her so much but she had made a mistake so deplorable, so dishonest, so untrustworthy that there was no way to earn their forgiveness. She had become an outcast, a pariah. So much had gone wrong and she needed to escape.

She went down Essex Hill and walked among the crowd of people muttering excuse me's here and there. She kept walking until the streets had about 40 people on each block and thought that Murdoc had stopped looked for her. She looked around there was no army-camouflage colored jeep in sight. For a while, she thought it was safe. She looked at the things that 2D gave her. A pair of nunchuks, a dragon flute, a small map of Essex, and 2 bottles of blue and red juice. She decided that with the money that she earned from gambling in Vegas on one of their tours, she should look better than what she had on. She had received about 10 gold bars worth of money that she kept in her radio hat. _Kuso,_ she thought. She only had enough for food and jackets. She bought enough to last at least 3 weeks of food and a few leather jackets, she even nixed in a few shoes, sneakers, and heels. She decided that a motorcycle would be enough to get her far enough to live on her own. She was on her way to the shop until two guys came up behind and it was obvious that they were looking for sexual pleasure. "Hehey there, girlie" She could see that they were drunk as well.

"Now what's a sexy little girl like you doing in a dump like this? Why don't you come with us? We could give ya a 'ride' home. Heheh." Noodle was insulted that they thought that Noodle, guitarist and visionary of Gorillaz, was just a city whore. "Sorry, I'm married." She quickly said. The men just laughed and said "Aw, isn't that cute, Wade? The little bitch is trying to act like a little virgin. Come on, girlie. Give 10 minutes to 'fill you up'. Heheh." Noodle grew tired of this and said again "I'm married." And she turned to walk away but one of the guys said "We won't take no for an answer, girlie." and grabbed Noodle but she kicked him in no man's land and ran. She kept running with the guys not far behind where she hid behind a dark alley dumpster. A loud screeching came along as the sound of a Jeep car door loudly closed, causing her to cringe in fear. She could feel the footsteps coming closer, closer, and closer until a voice said "Oy, Drew! There's nothing behind there. Now let's go, we're gonna be late for the big game." The footsteps faded with the voice. "There's something behind there. Or someone." It sneered. Noodle drew a huge sigh of relief and thought of a time where she wasn't in this situation.

_It was cold outside and Murdoc had thrown a fire onto the landfill that covered their home. The heat of the fire conquered the cold chill of winter. Noodle and 2D were outside on the rooftop watching their pet zombie gorillas play with fire and jump back when they got too close. Noodle laughed most of the time. 2D was glad that Gorillaz had reformed and 2D even grew a liking for farming. He had a tree growing on the roof as well. (__**A.N. don't try to ask. Lol) **__2D turned to Noodle and said "Hey Noods." Noodle turned to 2D. "What did you do when the band took a break?" Noodle had a lot of good memories. She learned to speak English, she met her parents, she found out her memories as a killer Japan government project, everything she did she told 2D. She asked him what he did. "Well, I grew into my niche in Banksky writing and basically drew all these designs." He showed Noodle a bunch of Anarchist graffiti writing he drew and she grew instantly impressed. "Wow Toochi, I had no idea you hated your government so much." Murdoc burst in. "Yew kidding? One time he threw paint can at the prime minister's face and drove the Jeep into the palace just to convince that age barriers didn't matter in the UK. The minister was reluctant but he allowed it legal." Murdoc took a swig his rum and said "Nearly present time, loveheads. See ya in the livin." 2D said "What? I simply thought it was wrong." Noodle looked at him and twisted her finger his chest with a taint of seductive in her voice. "Never knew you could be so…bad." She whispered, blowing in 2D's ear. "That's not bad, this is bad." 2D said, turning Noodle over and kissing her sweetly. Noodle invited the kiss and grabbed his rears only driving the passion harsher but 2D broke from it and said "After presents, luv." Noodle pondered "Did I just…no. But he still has a firm butt." Then she followed him inside to the living room._

Noodle smiled at the memory and a part of her wanted to relive that memory all over again. But she couldn't and headed the motorcycle shack. When she got inside, she was met with a symphony of gears turning, saws buzzing, and greasy metal (music I mean). She found a motorcycle that she really liked that had black and purple flames on its design, just like her hair. "Found a ride ya like, lass?" said a burly engine worker. She pointed to the purple motorcycle and said "How much for that one?" The man looked and said "It's the best one in its class. The 2006 Dyna chassis. Our sister company, Ashley Davidson made it." Noodle said "So this is…" The man nodded proudly "Yep, this is Harley-Davidson you're looking. Blokes over in the US gave it to us. Not a bad country really, the US. We owe a lot them. In fact, we're part of their economic crisis and we're helping 'em out with these MC's **(Motorcycles). ** This one right here, it cost about 500 euros" The man looked down at her.

"But wait a minute, aren't you her?"

Noodle said "Who?"

"The purple hair. Both eyes covered. The blush. The thick Japanese accent. Oy! You're Noodle! The guitarist from world famous Gorillaz!" His eyes shifted. "Come with me, come with me!"

She followed him into their office. "Now I don't normally do this, but since you're Noodle, this bike is yours, free of charge!" Noodle bounded up and down. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The man quickly put his finger to his lips. "Quiet, quiet! I'll get fired if they knew I gave this bike to a Gorillaz member. This lot hates you guys. Speaking of which, you got the others with you? My family absolutely adores you guys." Noodle's face quickly turned downcast. "There was an… incident. Murdoc and Russell tried to kill 2D after something I did. He told me to leave so that I wouldn't get hurt but I can't help but feel as though it's my fault he's in trouble. He promised me that he wouldn't die no matter what pain came to him but I don't it's a promise he can keep." Noodle teared. Quiet tears came from her eyes onto the floor. The man quietly took her hand and said "Has 'D ever broken a promise to yeh?" Noodle shook her head. "Then he wouldn't break it now, no matter what, now would he?" Noodle said no. The man said "Now I can't tell you to go back and make things right. You have to decide for yourself if you want to go back to Kong. Now meet me out back and let's get you that bike, shall we?" Noodle sniffled and said "Hai." Noodle stood outside in the cold, winter wind waiting for the bike. He wheeled it out to her, finely tuned, comfortable seating, and manual warmers. "She's got about a thousand miles on her. Travel to China and back again in just 1 day." Noodle squeezed the man's waist. "I cannot thank you enough Mr.…" He chuckled. "You can call me Paul." She got on the motorcycle and said her goodbyes and rode off into the night. Paul said to the night "God protect Noodle wherever she goes." He turned around to a .50 barrel. "Yeah, he'll save her but he won't save you."

BOOM!

**There's been a lot of stuff on my mind that caused me to miss out on my stories. This is part 1 of a either 3 or 5 part story that's probably going to be hard to do what with coming back from a hiatus and all. Check out my friend, The Anarchist Angel's stories. They are great. Not a lot of inspiration for this one. That's why this one was short.**


	2. Lost and Found

**Sanctuary**

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Downstairs, in the basement of Kong Studios, lived a blue-haired, lanky, dented, broken man by the name of Stuart Pot, known to the world as 2D. 2D had locked himself in his room to keep himself secure. He had committed the biggest mistake of his life, a mistake that had caused him to lose the one thing that he treasured more than life itself. She was the one thing that kept him from the edge of insanity. The dove in a flock of crows and had lost her to the world. 2D had lost Noodle.

_She's gone. _He lamented. _She's been kicked outta the band and it's all because of me. I should never have done what I did to her. The bassist wants to kill me; the drummer won't even look at me. I can't blame him really. Russell saw what his daughter had happened to her so he definitely hates me. But what do I do now?_

_5:00 PM, December 25, 2002_

Noodle and 2D were downstairs still unwrapping fan mail and presents from the fans. Russell was downstairs in the living room watching the news about the snowfall._ Damn. The news says we'll be cooped in here for another week. _2D looked up. _How much snow? _Russell said_ "The snow will be knee-deep by tomorrow." _2D waved his hand as if to say it's alright.Russell then left the room. Noodle unwrapped her present and started squealing. 2D looked at her._ What did you get, luv? Oh. You got Japanese to English translator. _Noodle typed in something and passed it to 2D

**Konnichiha, watashi no namae ha Noodle**

**Hello, my name is Noodle **

2D took the translator and wrote

**It works!**

**Soreha hataraku**

Noodle took it back and wrote

**Nazeanatano me ga kizutsu itadesuka?**

**Why are your eyes dented?**

2D began to tell the story of two near-death experiences:

**Back when I was 19, Murdoc tried to steal some synths from my uncle's store. He drove into the store, giving me an 8-ball fracture in my left eye.**

**Watashi ha 19 dattatokini modoru, Murdoc watashi no oji sanno mise karanoikutsukano shinse wo nusumu shiyoutoshiteimasu . kareha mise niha watashi no hidari no meni , 8 bo^ru hakai wo atae ru unten.**

Noodle's eyes widened at the thought of 2D getting hit in the eye with a car. 2D continued:

**Later on, Murdoc tried to impress some women by performing a 360 with his car, throwing me right out the window, onto the curb putting a dent in my right eye**

**Nochini, Murdoc kano kuruma de kanzen na en no kaiten niyotteikutsukano josei wo kandou saserushiyoutoshimashita, watashi wo yokusei surutameni , uindou no migi wo nage ruto watashi no migi no meni kubomi wo oku**

Noodle then put her fingers into both of 2D's eyes. She wrote:

**kegawoshiteimasenka ?**

**And it doesn't hurt?**

He wrote:

**It did, but not anymore. They still saw me the way I was. **

**Sorewoshimashita . chigai masu . karera ha , watashi to onaji houhou womada mita**

Noodle continued to play with 2D's eyes until she remembered 2D's present. She walked over and picked up a small box and gave it him. It wrote in Kanji

大好きです

_Wot is it. Probably a necklace or bracelet or sumfink. _

2D then opened the box and a red, green, and blue gem immediately illuminated the room. Noodle smiled at 2D's breathless face. 2D looked at Noodle then back at the gem. Then back to Noodle. Then back to the gem. Then to Noodle. Then to the gem. Then Noodle. Then gem. . . . . . Noodle looked closely at 2D the next time he turned around and wrote

**suki desuka ?**

**Do you like it?**

2D's eyes welled up with tears and whispered

**I love it.**

**sorega daisuki desu.**

He pulled close to him and kissed her forehead. Noodle smiled and saw a small plant on a box near their Christmas tree. Noodle pointed to it

**Yadorigi**

**Mistletoe**

2D saw it too. But he had known that it was a mistake to walk over there and pick it up because 2D had lot of medical problems and he did not want to try his luck with a mistletoe plant. Plus, it was Christmas and tradition-well, let's just say 2D does not like tradition at all so he walked over there beside the tree and picked up Noodle's present- a green and white lotus hairband. (**This is falling right out of plotline, if you didn't already figure) **But something was special about this hairband; the color would change due to the color of the personality. He took the translator and wrote

**Korehaanatanotamedesu**

**This is for you. **

Noodle quickly set the translator aside and wanted to know what it was. She reached for 2D's hand squealing_**soreha nande suka? soreha nande suka? soreha nande suka? **_2D chuckled._ Okay. First, close your eyes. _Noodle sealed them shut, and then she felt someone pull her hair back putting something on her hair._ Open them. _Noodle felt different colors run to her hair. She got up and went to go find herself a mirror. At that time, Murdoc came in.

_Yo face-ache. _

'_Sup, Muds? _

_Don't 'sup me, dullard. Where'd you hide it? _

_Hide what?_

_The mistletoe, dullard!_

_I didn't hide it. It's over there on that box. _Murdoc walked over and set it up right above the fireplace, but not without whacking the singer first.

_Next time, answer me directly. Murdoc said. _He was on his way out before a sharp shriek of glee came from the basement. Murdoc made a beeline for 2D's room and up from the stairs came a bouncing little Noodle with a rainbow colored hairband.

_**Toochi, watashi ha rotasu heabando wo kata? **__**w**_**atashi haitsumokorewo omotte kudasai! kokodesorewo mitsu ketaka? **

2D chuckled._ My mum found it in a small forest while we took our walk. I was 10 years old at that time. She tied it around my head and said as long as I have this on she'll always know where to find me. _Noodle walked over and buried her face in 2D's shirt. He then felt his chest beginning to sog up

_Toochi, arigato. She whispered. A-Ai- Ai- Ai- _

2D arched his brow_ What's wrong, love? _Noodle shivered_**dakara samui. **_

2D picked her up and sat warmly against the fire._ What were you going to say, love? _She turned around and faced 2D, her face pink as cherry blossoms.

_Toochi, ever since you opened up that crate that I was in coming to the U.S., you, Murdoc, and Russell have made me feel like I belong here. _Noodle covered her mouth.

2D looked oddly at her_. Since when could you speak fluent English? _

She hid her eyes underneath her hair locks._ I've been able to speak fluently ever since you tied that hairband on me. But that's beside the point. You've treated me like the rarest treasure in the whole world. You've made me realize that Murdoc isn't such a bad guy after all and most of all, you've made feel loved. _She took 2D's hand._ But it's more than that. You've been treating me like a sister but I see you as more than that. You've become my breath, my soul, my life. I couldn't even dare to think about what life would've been like if I didn't have you. What I'm trying to say is that Toochi, I-I-I _She couldn't hold it in any longer. 2D was the best thing that ever came into her life. No one had ever made her feel so special, so calm, and so carefree. Tears rolled down herface_. I LOVE YOU, STUART POT! _She screamed and bought his lips to hers. 2D's mind was ricocheting off the walls. Fireworks had exploded inside his mind as he tried to grasp the concept_ She loves me? Out of all the people in the world, she loves me? _As soon as Noodle broke the kiss, limitless thoughts were running through her head. _What did I just do? I love him but, did I have to kiss him? Noodle, you have just screwed up entirely. _She got up to leave but she was pulled back down in 2D's arms.

_Noodle, do you really mean that? _She looked away. _Of course I do, Stuart, ever since I saw you, I fell in love with you, but I understand if you don't feel the same— _She was cut off by 2D kissing her. _Who says I didn't. I've always loved you too. _Noodle looked around._ But Murdoc, Russell, they'll— _2D grabbed Noodle's arms and said_ Noodle, I don't give a damn what Murdoc, much less Russell says about you and me. _Noodle gasped._ I'll be damned if I'm going to let Murdoc, Russell, anybody, or anything get in the way of you and I, alright? I love you. Nobody and nothing is going to change that, do you understand me? _Noodle smiled sweetly._ I do now, koibito. _She whispered before kissing him again. Noodle entangled her arm behind 2D's head and he kept a grip on her waist, and for the rest of that night, it was 2D and Noodle in their own little world, under the mistletoe.

_As long as you wear it, I'll always know where you are. _Noodle recited these words in her head as she cried silently into her sleep. _There's no question, they won't let me back in, not after the lies I've been hiding from them. _2D was doing the same. _I can't even look at them again, I betrayed them in the worst way possible._

They shared this thought: _I love him/her and s/he loves me. I will see him/her again. We promised that we would be together and nothing would keep us apart. Just wait for me, koibito._

2D was nearly asleep when a blue light appeared in his face.

_I'd try talking to them, if I were you._

2D nearly jumped out of his skin. _DEL! WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS POP OUT OF THE BLUE, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M IN THOUGHT?_

_Calm down, D. Russell wanted me to tell you something._

3 minutes later

_Wow. Can't believe he actually said that. I thought he hated me. _

Del shook his head. _He doesn't hate you D. He just hates the lies that you've been keeping from him. If you loved Noodle, which you do, all you had to do was tell them instead of keeping it secret._

_I had to keep it secret, Del. Do you know what nearly happened when they saw us? Murdoc nearly cut my face in half. Russell nearly knocked my eyes out. I can't go back up there. Who knows what they'll to me now that Noodle's not her— _

Knock, Knock, Knock

_Hey D, it's Russell. Look, Murdoc and I decided to cool off so whenever you want to come out of your room, feel free._

_You mean whenever you want to die, feel free._

_Shut up, Muds, you promised no assault, beatings, or bloody murders, or any form of abuse or harassment._

_Fine then. Hey listen, faceache. We get it. You and Noods are in love. But you should have told us. Sure we would have had some problems at first but we would have gotten over it over time. So listen, if you come out of your room, we won't play for money no more, and we'll make music for the sake of making music. Alright? Now come out, you haven't eaten in the last 16 hours. _

Del looked at 2D. _See? They aren't mad. Just upset that you've been keeping secret from them._

2D unlocked the locks and cracked the door. _"Just for music?"_  
>Murdoc nodded. <em>Just for music.<em>

2D took a deep breath. _Alright, then let's get started. But what are we gonna do about the guitar position? Murdoc took a deep breath. "See, here's the thing, D" Russell began. "Since Noodle's not here, we had to make some substitutions."_

2D looked away. _No, we can't do that. I can't even walk the same way without, let alone continue the band without her._

Murdoc rolled his eyes. _Well, we know who's at fault for that, don't we, 2-dents?_

2D turned around and cowered in a room corner, sulking.

Russell pushed Murdoc aside. _Look D, the interim guitarist is not permanent. That's what interim means, temporary. When Noodle comes back, and I promise you, she'll come back, the interim will leave and Noodle will resume as guitarist and stay part of our family. _2D sniffled. _Well, okay then, if this comes from you, I guess I can trust it. So who's the guitarist? _Murdoc turned around and said "Come on down!" 2D had gotten to his feet and saw the guitarist. His eyes widened, his balls dropped and so did his mouth. The voice shrieked _2D! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! _The guitarist jumped onto 2D and kissing him. The shocked singer pushed the crazed figure away from him.

_PAULA? OH HELL NO!_

**Uh-oh.**


	3. Outreach

**Author's Note**

**What's up, Capital Punks?**

**Thanks for checking out my story but I have a favor to ask you.**

**As you know, I've written several stories already such as the Flight of The Mako and Sanctuary; two stories for Gorillaz. The reason why I haven't gotten farther on my stories is because by those points, my mind when blank.**

**So I need you, my Capital Punks to look at these stories and tell me what I should do with them. I'd love to get your input on these before my mind goes blank with Sweet, yet Solid.**

**Thanks, peoples!**


End file.
